


Fiery Yet Tame - Undertale Short

by Lexicon3000



Series: Undertale Shorts [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, HUGE dragon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader can transform, Reader is a dragon, Red finds it funny but knows not to fuck with you, Sans gets scared but that's okay, Transformation, dragon reader, fire dragon - Freeform, red dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexicon3000/pseuds/Lexicon3000
Summary: Sans finds out that you're a dragon, not just a human.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Dragon Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Undertale Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840297
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Fiery Yet Tame - Undertale Short

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Feel free to steal my ideas and write something of your own, then message me so I can read it!  
> 2\. Comments make me write more  
> 3\. Kudos are appreciated greatly  
> 4\. Telling me to go faster will make me go slower out of spite  
> 5\. If you have plot suggestions or any sort of ideas I would be happy to look them over(no promises that i'll use them though, so make 'em good!~)  
> 6\. Updates are random depending on my mood and my home situation/plans for each day

You were sitting at the dining room table, scrolling on your phone when Red strolled up and plopped down beside you.    
“hey sweets.” he drawled, shifting so he was as close to you as possible. You resisted the urge to bristle, not liking when people touched you. There was a reason for that of course. It all went way back to when you were just a young dragon in the medieval times, flaunting your power and shining red scales. You made a lot of mistakes back then, and managed to piss off the most heavily fortified kingdom in the region. This resulted in the militarized forces tracking you down and cornering you, forcing you to fight your way frantically out of what could have been your death. 

But you got out, thankfully. Not without a few scratches of course. And when I say a few scratches I mean half dead on your feet. It had been a hard lesson for you as a dragon, and this was before you knew how to disguise yourself as a human. It’s been a long time since then, but you’ve never really liked anyone getting too close to you. A hard lesson indeed. 

Speaking of. Red was getting too close, he was practically purring in your ear. You glanced at him with a menacing glance, eyes flickering into an ember colored ombre, irises burning and pupils blending into slits. Red jolted back immediately, starting to sweat. He tried to laugh it off, but you could smell his fear permeate the air just by a small whiff. You sigh,    
“Come on Red, try not to get too close yeah?” You offered a weak smile, setting your phone down to give him your attention. Red’s eye lights stared at your face for a second before raking over your lithe posture and confident air.    
“sorry babe, forgot. heh, you know, you never actually told anybody how Vanilla found you out. i mean, it’s not like we’ve seen you change into a giant fire breathing dragon in the last year or so.” Red seemed genuinely curious, and you  _ loved  _ telling stories.

You grin, lips spreading to reveal lethal canines.    
“Oh, it was  **_hilarious_ ** . It went like this…”

  
  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  
  


The morning rays were stretching across the sky, painting the world in a mixture of accented oranges, pinks, and yellows. You blinked your eyes open slowly, adjusting to the early morning light. You felt incredibly stiff, and as you sat up you groaned suddenly in pain. Your body felt like it was on fire, like someone had put heated rods under your skin. You ground your teeth and got out of bed, quickly grabbing some sweatpants and a tank top. Hopefully Sans wouldn’t notice you leaving so early in the morning, since you  _ never  _ left this early. In fact, you always slept in till noon at least. Sans was your roommate, and you loved him to death, but you just didn’t want him to know you were leaving so as not to worry. 

Slipping out the front door you rushed towards your car, feeling your body shudder in agony. You had to find a secluded area to change, or you had a feeling things were going to get ugly real quick. You fumbled with your car keys, cursing quietly before finally getting it unlocked. You threw open the door, got in, slammed it shut, and drove off in a cloud of gasoline waste. 

==== POV Change ====

Sans rubbed his sockets, walking out of the kitchen with a steaming mug of coffee. He woke up from another nightmare, one that caused him to be so rattled that there were bones stuck in his walls from the aftermath. He sighed. There goes his security deposit. He jolted when he heard a car slam outside, and lights swing across the front of the apartment’s windows. Sans’ brows creased in confusion, and he teleported to the window, just getting a glimpse of you hightailing it down the road. Sans almost dropped his coffee. 

Thoughts raced through his head as he threw on his hoodie and grabbed his keys and phone. Why were you leaving? Were you running from something? Were you in danger? Why were you in a rush? Why weren’t you sleeping in like you always did!? He teleported into his small Nissan and started it up, following in the direction you drove, hoping to catch a glimpse of your car ahead. He shot you a quick text. 

_ Sans: hey, you okay? _

No response. Sans breathed in deeply, before exhaling. Calm, remain calm. Just follow her car and hope she’s okay. He had experience with when you needed help before. Like your panic attacks, or your haphephobia, or the fact that you seemed to have just as many nightmares as he did. Sans didn’t know what this was about, but you would definitely tell him or text him before just driving off. It was making his bones shake. He gripped the steering wheel tightly. 

After a considerable amount of time following your car, Sans noticed you pull off to the side of the road and sprint off into the slowly lightening woods, leaving your car door ajar as if you couldn’t spare a second to close it. Sans quickly parked behind your car, sweating a bit. That couldn’t be good. You were out in the middle of nowhere, and when Sans checked his phone map, you were in the middle of a large stretch of vacant woods with no houses or people nearby. No civilization. Nothing. That made Sans so very confused, and extremely worried. So he got out of the car, and followed your path of hurried destruction into the dense forest. 

  
  


==== POV Change ====

You found the marsh area after a couple minutes of sprinting through crowded forest, your skin scratched up from stray branches, and your left pant leg torn. You were burning from the inside out, and it hurt too much to even notice what the woods were doing to you. 

Groaning loudly you bend over, your knees dropping into the wet cold mud as you collapsed to all fours. Your bones crunched and reformed, growing, and your skin stretched, hardening, lengthening. Your skull elongated, teeth growing and multiplying along with your spine tearing and reforming into a  _ much  _ longer set of vertebrae, allowing a tail to whip out from where your human tail bone resided. A flock of birds screeched at you, fluttering off in a panicked hoard. You resisted the urge to let out a relieved roar, and instead let out a low rumbling sigh that shook the trees and earth beneath your now huge dragon feet. You towered above the forest floor now, your head reaching over the treeline so you could get a clear view of the sunset. The itching burning sensation in your body drifted away, leaving you slightly achy but much better than before. 

  
  


-

  
  


Just as Sans reached the edge of the woods, entering a marshy clearing of some sort he heard and felt a low rumbling sound, so deep and so powerful his own soul cowered in his ribcage. 

What in Asgore’s beard  _ was  _ **_that._ **

He looked up to see what could only be described as the largest, most lethal and magnificent mythical beast Sans had ever encountered-- granted the  _ only  _ one he had ever encountered. But it took his non-existent breath away, leaving him stumbling forward and into view as his legs shook and eye lights flickered. 

A dragon. A red scaled dragon with golden eyes and black horns, a tail long enough to demolish a couple three story houses with one swipe and a body large enough to knock over a skyscraper. Sans let out a sound of fear, face contorted into a frozen stiff grin. 

You slowly turned your massive dragon head to look towards the sound, and stiffened in realization. Sans had followed you. How had he known you were up early? Shit! You went to move, but that sent Sans scrambling backwards and onto his ass. He looked terrified. It kinda hurt your soul a little bit. Okay maybe a lot. You decided to break it to him slowly, and activated your telepathic magic to communicate, since dragon lips don’t enable human speech. 

_ Be calm, Sans. I will not hurt you.  _

  
  


~

  
  


“So yeah, that was basically how he managed to figure out I was a big ole dragon.” You chirped, slamming the kitchen table with a fist in excitement. You loved telling stories. Red barked out a laugh,    
“so vanilla basically walked in on you as a dragon, loafing like a cat!?” he exclaimed, happy tears in his eyes. “that’s amazing babe!”

  
You noticed Sans standing in the dining room archway. He chuckled,    
“it was quite the sight, a  _ beautiful  _ sight.” You blush lightly and look away. 

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE A COMMENT I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH THANKS BYE
> 
> I make art btw
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/lexicon30000/art/Rar-850204613
> 
> Have a cookie
> 
> *Hands out cookies*


End file.
